


Want To Join Me

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: the alternate universe Cameron & Daniel lead to some unexpected discoveries with the real Cameron and Daniel





	Want To Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Sorry if this story is kind of rough this is my first attempt to write any type of fanfic. This has a lot to deal with the episode Ripple Effect. I consider this to be somewhat of a missing scene but could be considered alternate universe, whichever floats your boat. I also wrote this story because there are no stories with Cameron and Daniel as a pair so I decided to do something about it. Please keep in mind that this is my first story ever and that hopefully my awkwardness will disappear with experience. hope you enjoy...  


* * *

Want To Join Me

Daniel couldn’t wait to leave. It had been a long day at Stargate Command, not only did   
another SG-1 show up but multiple SG-1s had shown up. To make matters worse he was   
Sitting in the briefing room listening to Sam explain how this was possible was giving   
him a headache, something to do with black holes, wormholes, singularities, and all that   
physics stuff. The scary thing was that he actually understood what she was saying. That   
just showed another way that he had changed over the years. Daniel looked around the   
room to see if anyone else understood one word of what Sam was trying to explain. Gen.   
Landry answered his silent inquiry by asking Sam a question that showed that he was   
obviously getting it, which was no big surprise Gen. Landry even though he seemed to be   
kind of grouchy and abrupt was a very smart man. 

What happened next is what really shocked him. Mitchell out of no where was asking a   
highly intelligent question. Not that he thought Cam was dumb or anything, but he was   
smart in his own special way, he wasn’t supposed to understand physics better than   
Daniel himself did. He felt like he should have some resentment but all he felt was a vast   
amount of respect for this southern raised man.

Well all of this had happened hours ago. He was now standing in the Gate Room trying to   
get the image of Cameron in his underwear out of his head, the way they had hugged his   
legs, the way they had suggested with great detail what was underneath them. He knew   
he was blushing and he was desperately hoping he was not drooling.

“Hey you all right man?” a voice asked from behind him, making him jump.

Daniel turned blushing even more than he already was. Just his luck that the person he   
was having inappropriate thoughts about show up. 

“Ummm, I I am f fine” Daniel was able to stutter out. His eyes were currently glued to   
Cameron’s crotch. Wow did He always wear pants that tight he could practically see the   
outline of Cam’s boxer briefs. Looking up he noticed with horror that Cameron had   
noticed his staring and was looking pretty confused. 

“Did I spill some Ketchup down there, I knew I spilt some when I ate those fries, where   
is it?” He said all of this with his hands wiping all over his crotch area. Daniel to his own   
amazement could feel himself blushing a deeper shade of red. His eyes were stuck to   
what Cam was doing with his hands.

“Nope there is nothing down there, well besides your very impressive god given gifts.”   
Did he really just say that out loud? CRAP. Cameron’s face was shocked. 

Daniel was about to have a heart attack when General Landry, Sam, Martouf, Janet, and   
alternate Cam and Daniel entered the Gate Room. Sam, Martouf, Janet and Landry   
started to talk about what the alternate Sam was doing. Both pairs of Cam and Daniel   
stood a little bit out of the group.   
There was an awkward silence between Daniel and Cameron; they couldn’t even look at   
each other. Both of them just stared at there alternate selves. They both suddenly drew in   
silent breaths, as there alternates looked at each other with a knowing smile. The alternate   
Cameron than put his hand on the alternate Daniels butt. They than gave the other Daniel   
and Cameron Dirty smiles. 

Daniel was finally thrown out of his shock when Landry made him hold a Box while he   
opened it to explain to Janet that this was the cure to the disease that was hitting their   
world. After that the Stargate was activated and the alternate SG-1 was on their way.   
Neither Daniel nor Cameron missed the dirty smiles their alternate selves had thrown   
over their shoulders right before they disappeared. 

Daniel practically ran to the locker room when he was given the chance. He wanted to   
leave the mountain before anything else could happen today. He was heading into the   
shower when he heard 

“Yer Quite impressive yourself Doctor Jackson.”

There was Cameron standing fully dressed ogling a fully naked Daniel with obvious lust   
in his eyes. Daniel felt himself blushing for the hundredth time today. Daniel started to   
walk into the shower leaving a very disappointed Cameron behind.

When he looked over his shoulder and said “Want to join me?”


End file.
